idle_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Idle Origin Wiki
Welcome to the Idle Origin Wiki :) · We are at , of of and we currently have and .''' We’re glad you’re here! We’re striving to be the best resource about the Idle Origin on the net, so we cover all aspects of this game. Whatever knowledge you have everything is welcome here. Oh, and don’t forget to visit our game, we hope you like it! A wiki about the game Idle Origin. To get started, you can see the list of All pages in the wiki . s1.png|Gameplay|linktext=Kill monsters, level up and customize your character with items you buy/collect. s2.png|Shop|linktext=Buy your desired items. s3.png|Inventory|linktext=Equip/sell your items. s5.png|Rebirth|linktext=Get gems and book skills. Idle '''Table of contents Character Shop Skills Inventory News = JAN 30, 2020 21:19 AM = Update 0.1.6 ''' · Items with the same selling price should no longer be blocked under certain conditions and can now be purchased. · Fixed a bug that prevented critical hit chances from loading correctly. · Fixed a bug that prevented attack speed from loading correctly. · Fixed issue with attack speed modifiers. · Attack speed should now work as expected. · Camera should no longer get stuck at the edges of the map preventing the visibility of the character in any case and follows him correctly. · Add movement speed and %increased life stat. · Books in the inventory will no longer be destroyed on Rebirth. · 2 new skills : Ball lightning, Explosive arrow. · Stats rolls is now more linear. · Monsters hp is now more linear and more consistent over the levels. · Player hp have been reworked and have now more HP. · Player wisdom now give more life regeneration according to hp rework. · Righteous Fire now deal 10% instead of 20% of maximum life. Value adjusted to better match the player’s new HP formula. · A loot filter tools is available in the inventory to the right of the anvils. · Rebirth chests have been removed. Now equipped skills gain experience while killing monsters and progress in level! · Items can now be locked with a right click in sell mode to prevent it from being sold. = JAN 28, 2020 7:03AM = '''Update 0.1.4.2 · Blood strike no longer knockback. · Righteous fire should no longer cause degeneration after it has been removed. · Auto button can no longer be abused to fast-forward through areas. = JAN 28, 2020 :AM = Update 0.1.4.1 · Fixed an issue that prevented the two new staff skills from being used. = JAN 28, 2020 9:17AM = Update 0.1.4 · Fixed a bug that would sometime occur during a rebirth with whirlwind. · Fixed a bug that allowed to equip an off-hand with a bow. · Higher bosses floors now have HP adjusted upwards. · Now a comparison with the currently equipped object is available in order to have a better overview. · Some interface adjustment. · The character sheet now has a scroll bar and more information is displayed. · Weapons can now roll magical and physical damage stats. · Maximum respawn time after death is now 120 seconds. · Archer maximum ballistas is now 3. · Opening the same menu a second time closes it. · 2 New staff skills · 2 New mace skills = JAN 28, 2020 7:03AM ' ' = Update 0.1.3 ''· ''You can target an enemy with the left mouse button. · Meteor now requires a staff and a catalyst. · Addition of a leaderboard for the best floor. · Improving ui visibility · Adjusting items statistics, now yellow items are more revelant and grey less powerfull. · Indication when you are in selling mode. s1.png|Gameplay| s2.png|Shop s3.png|Inventory s5.png|Rebirth __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse